A Sirius Problem
by cuddlebug1004
Summary: Sirius has a problem and Remus wants to help. Can he? RL/SB Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Sirius Black lay in his bed, looking up at the board above it. He had a real problem, and he couldn't even talk to anyone about it. Sure people had had problems similar to his before. They had had crushes on their best friends, but he doubted that any of them were the same gender as those friends. Yes he, Sirius Black, the ultimate ladies man had a crush on his best friend, Remus. He didn't know what was worse, the fact that he liked another man as more than a friend, or the fact that that man was his best friend, and almost definitely not gay.

Remus had never dated anyone of any gender, but Sirius was sure that he was probably the kind of guy who liked girls. Sirius had been able to accept Remus being a werewolf, but he didn't think that Remus would take this quite so well. Well, actually he would be just fine with Sirius being gay. There may, however, be issues with Sirius having a crush on him.

Sirius couldn't sleep so he got up and headed for the common room to find something to do. As he opened the door to leave he ran head long into Remus Lupin. His heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, sorry Moony, I didn't see you there," he said. His heart was racing just being so close to Remus, but he couldn't move without Remus thinking that he was acting odd.

"No problem, Padfoot. I was just headed up to bed. But I'm not really tired, if you want some company I'll stay up with you," said Remus. For some reason he sounded just a bit nervous to Sirius.

"Ok," Sirius replied. He wasn't really comfortable with it, but what else could he say? If he said no it'd be suspicious and hurt Moony's feelings. So the two friends headed down to the common room together. When they got there they sat down on the couch and Remus pulled out a book.

"What are you reading, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"The same thing we have been reading every night you can't sleep lately, 'Romeo and Juliet'. Would you like to hear the end?" asked Remus.

"Why not," Sirius said in a would be casual tone. He moved closer to his friend, which made his heart race even more.

So Sirius and Remus finished 'Romeo and Juliet' together, both holding back tears. By the end they were practically right up against each other. This seemed to make them both nervous for some reason. Sirius was trying to think of something interesting to say when Remus spoke up.

"Padfoot, I have something I need to tell you. I'll understand completely if you don't to be friends after I say it, but I have to tell you. As my best friend you have a right to know." Remus wasn't really looking at Sirius, but at a point somewhere over his shoulder.

"Moony, I could never stop being your friend." Sirius was concerned. He hadn't heard Remus talk like this in along time.

"Yeah, maybe. I don't really know how to say it, though," Remus said, slowly. he paused, then looked right into Sirius' eyes. he leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Sirius was shocked, but not for long. Soon he had put his arms around Remus' neck, he never wanted the kiss to stop. Eventually, though, they did part and Sirius broke into a smile.

"So I guess that was what you were trying to tell me," he laughed. "Sorry, Moony, but you won't get rid of me that easily."

Remus smiled. He was glad he hadn't lost his best friend over a crush. Instead he had kept his best friend and earned a boyfriend.

Sirius grinned mischievously and knocked Remus flat on his back. He laid himself on top on Remus and kissed him. This time they barely parted at all for what seemed like hours.

When they finally did go to bed they went up holding hands. When they entered the dorm their friend, James, opened his eyes to see their interlaced fingers.

"Well, it's about time you two hooked up," he said before rolling over and falling asleep again. Sirius and Remus smiled before laying down and falling asleep with their arms around each other.

They were both happy and no one had lost a friend. Who could have asked for a happier ending?


	2. Chapter 2

So Sirius' problem was no longer a problem for him. Peter, however, was having some serious issues.

"I still don't how any man could be attracted to another man. It's just not normal, Prongs," Peter told James one day shortly after Remus and Sirius had gotten together. James sighed. Why couldn't Peter grasp this concept!?

"Look, Wormtail, I'll explain this again. It doesn't seem normal to you because you on;y like girls, but if you tried looking at it from their point of view you would understand better. You like Jenny Johnson, right? Well think about how you feel when you're on a date with her. It feels kinda good inside of you, doesn't it? Well, Moony and Padfoot feel the same way about each other. They're in love, Wormtail, why can't you just be happy for them?" James finished, pleadingly.

James had known about Sirius and Remus' feelings for each other for a long time now. Both had confided in him and begged him not to tell the object of their affections how they felt. They both thought it would ruin their friendship. James, however, knew otherwise. Thus he, personally, felt it was about time for them to be together. Peter didn't agree.

"Well, I can pretend to be, but I still think it's disgusting," Peter replied. A voice next to them startle them both.

"Well, it's good to know one of my best mates thinks I'm a freak!" snarled Sirius. He didn't even give Peter time to think before he stormed off into their dormitory. James had thought they were alone in the common room, but apparently he was wrong.

James got up and made to follow Sirius. Peter tried to do the same, but James cut him off.

"No! You stay here for now. Come up in half an hour. In the mean time think about what I said to you and come up with a good apology."

So Peter stayed there, looking dejected and confused. James went upstairs find Remus, sitting on his bed, holding a crying Sirius Black in his lap. Remus was actually a bit smaller than Sirius, but at the moment it didn't seem to make much of a difference.

"Padfoot?" James stepped forward slowly. "Hey, who cares what that git thinks!? You guys are in love, I think it's great," James offered, though he knew it wouldn't help much.

"How can you be so happy for us, Prongs, but Wormtail can't even accept that what we have is love? It's like he thinks this is just another one of our pranks. He expects us to leap out and say April Fool at any moment," Sirius sobbed into Remus' shoulder.

"It's just like Prongs said, love, he's a git. And if he can't accept our love then maybe he isn't such a good friend after all," said Remus. He pulled his boyfriend closer to him with one arm and rubbed his back, soothingly with the other hand. He kissed the crying boy on the top of his head and squeezed him tight.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," agreed Sirius, and he picked up his head to give his boyfriend a kiss.

So for a while they all sat on Remus' bed, Sirius still in his love's lap. James put his hand on Sirius' shoulder and whispered his assurances that everything would be fine.

Not too long after Sirius had settled down Peter came up. Sirius stared daggers at him and growled. Remus hugged his boyfriend closer and rubbed his back some more, as if to say, 'It's ok, you're with me now'. Sirius got the message and stopped growling. he sent one more glare in Peter's direction before settling his head onto Remus' shoulder and closing his eyes. Remus kissed his boyfriend's head again and continued to rub his back.

Peter took a deep breath and spoke up, "Um, look I just wanted to say that if you guys are in love then you should be together, and I'm happy for you. But, I will completely understand if Padfoot is still mad at me for what I said." he finished talking and went straight to bed. After he started snoring Sirius opened his eyes.

"I am still mad at him, but maybe after a few days I'll forgive him," he said. James laughed and hugged both of his friends good night before turning in.

The last two friends on the bed now parted for a moment and crawled under the blankets together.

"Good night, Moony, I love you," said Sirius.

"I love you too, Padfoot, good night," said Remus.

They kissed each other one last time and fell asleep in each other's arms.

In the next bed Peter smiled. He could wait a few days for forgiveness.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus was curled up in a chair in the common room reading. He felt something cold and wet on his arm. A furry black dog was sitting on the floor next to him looking sad. The dog wagged his tail and licked Remus' arm.

"What do you want Padfoot?" he asked the dog. It turned into a human boy.

"Come on, Moony, you've been reading for hours. I wanna do stuff," Sirius whined. Remus was no fun when he was reading.

"You wanna play fetch then?"

"Better than nothing, I suppose," he said.

Remus took a small red ball out of his bag and threw it for the waiting dog. But Remus kept reading and during a particularly good part of the book he aimed poorly, making it bounce off a table into the dying fire. Sirius tried to get it before it went in to the fire but failed.

He didn't get burned very bad, it probably wouldn't even leave a mark, but it still hurt a lot. He yelped loudly in pain and surprise. Remus dropped his book and ran over to Sirius who was now a boy again.

"Oh my God, Padfoot, are you ok?" he asked. He looked angry at himself for hurting Sirius and was on the verge of crying.

"It's not your fault I jumped into the fire," Sirius assured him.

"I should have looked where I was throwing it or gone outside instead of wanting to finish that stupid book. You mean more to me than any book, and I can't believe I actually hurt you," he put his arms around Sirius and started to cry.

Sirius picked remus up and carried him over to the couch. He sat down and held remus in his lap until he calmed down.

"I could fix that for you if you wanted," offered Remus.

"It's so small it really doesn't need it, but if it will make you feel better then go ahead," Sirius told him turning his burnt cheek towards Remus.

Remus healed it with his wand then gently stroke Sirius' cheek.

"I love you, Padfoot," he whispered.

"I love you too, Moony," Sirius said kissing Remus gently on the lips.

"Well you wanted to do something right? What do you wanna do? Unless you don't want to anymore," Remus said. Sirius smiled and nuzzled Remus' face with his nose.

"How about I just hold you while you finished that book?" Sirius said handing him the book.

"I think I'm done reading for tonight. But can we still stay here for a while?" he asked.

"Of course, love. We can stay here all night if you want."

And they did stay there all night. They fell asleep, Remus in Sirius' lap and Sirius had gotten what he wanted, to be with his Moony.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow, are you guys lucky I was the first one down here this morning or what!?" James threw himself onto the couch next to Sirius and Remus.

"Yeah, Prongs, We'll be forever grateful," Remus said sarcastically. He yawned and kissed Sirius before climbing out of his lap to stretch his legs.

"So what were you two lovebirds doing last night that made Padfoot yelp so loudly?" James asked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Prongs. I burned myself, that's all," Sirius told him.

"Ouch, how'd ya do that?" James asked.

"He didn't, I did," Remus said, avoiding his friends' eyes.

"How about we not start that again? I told you last night it wasn't your fault," Sirius said to him.

"Well it certainly wasn't your fault. You didn't throw the ball into the fireplace," Remus snapped.

"Neither did you really. It's not like you did it on purpose. Anyway it didn't hurt that much and you fixed it. So it doesn't really matter. I don't blame you so neither should you," said Sirius.

"I think Moony's just being a little moody because it's almost that time of the month," James told Sirius in a pretend whisper. Remus looked at James and opened his mouth as if to say something, but instead collapsed back into Sirius' lap.

"Yeah, I think he's right. I really didn't feel well when I woke up this morning and I guess I kind of took it out on you. I'm sorry, Padfoot. I love you," he said.

"It's ok, Moony. I love you too." Sirius wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him.

"And i would love it if you two weren't so mushy all the time," James said pretending to gag. Remus and Sirius laughed at him and kissed again.

"We should go get dressed," said Remus.

"Yeah, you two go be mushy upstairs while I sit down here and puke," said James. But they knew he was only joking.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, I've tried to convince Mum to let me stay here for the holiday, but no luck. She still insists that I come home," said Remus sadly.

"My mum doesn't care one way or the other. I'm going home with James since you're leaving. It'll be better there without you than at home without you. At least I like the company there and they like me," Sirius said.

They were in the common room the night before leaving on holiday. Sirius was again holding Remus in his lap on the couch and they were waiting for James and Peter to come back from their midnight trip to the kitchen. Remus felt safe there., wrapped up i Sirius' arms. He didn't like going home. It felt so cold, like nobody really wanted him there. Everyone there swore they were okay with his being a werewolf, but even when it was nowhere near the full moon they always looked at him like they were afraid he would start foaming at the mouth or something. he just wanted to be with Sirius, but that apparently wasn't going to be happening a lot in the next week.

"Honeys, we're home!" called James.

"'bout time. What took you so long?" Sirius asked, helping himself to some cake.

"Had to take the really long way to avoid Filch," James answered casually.

"Honestly, James, it's a wonder you haven't been caught and expelled," Remus laughed

"No it isn't. Dumbledore knows this place would be way too boring without me. He'd never kick me out," James said.

A small, nervous house elf came over to Sirius and handed him a small slip of paper. Sirius read it and slipped it into his pocket as if nothing had happened, but his expression changed.

"Maybe we should go to bed soon, guys," Sirius suggested.

"You're not serious!? Why would we go to bed before like two AM? You can if you want, but I'm staying up!" James said.

"I'll go with you, love," Remus said.

"Okay," Sirius said attempting a playful grin. He lifted Remus off of his lap by his back and legs and carried him that way upstairs with James humming "Here Comes the Bride" behind them. He laid Remus down on the bed and crawled in with him putting his arms around him. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius.

"What's wrong, Padfoot? Is it whatever that note said?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was from my brother. It said Mum wants me to come home for Christmas with him instead of going to James' house. There's really no reason for her to care that I'm alive let alone home for the holiday, and that's pretty much so she and Dad can kick my butt the whole time I'm there. And if my brother tells her about us she just might kill me, I want you to know before that happens that I love you more than anything else in the world," Sirius said as a single tear slid down his face.

"Just make sure Regulus doesn't tell her and you'll be fine, I promise. I love you too, Pads," Remus said wiping the tear away.

The two boys fell asleep holding each other tight dreading morning because they knew that would be the last time they saw each other for a week.


	6. Chapter 6

As Sirius and Remus got dressed and ready to go home in the morning they barely talked at all. They stayed as close together as possible, and if one had to cross the room for something he would come back and hug and kiss his boyfriend like they hadn't seen each other in days. Neither of them really knew exactly why going hoe this year was a bad thing, but they each knew it was. All Sirius had to do was make sure his mum didn't find out about them and they would be okay, right? Still, it made them both uncomfortable.

Sirius didn't cry very often. Until tis year, in fact, only James and Remus had ever seen him cry (and not often). But today that was all Sirius felt like doing. Remus came back from fetching something that had rolled under Peter's bed and hugged him, and Sirius just hugged him back and cried. Very quietly, but Remus still heard.

"It'll be fine, love," he assured Sirius (though he didn't sound too sure himself).

"I'm sure she already knows. She just has to, why else would she want me home!?" Sirius sobbed.

"I don't know, I'm just sure she knows."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, dear. James said I could borrow his mirror, so if you take yours home with you we can talk while we're away. It'll be fine, trust me. I love you, Padfoot," Remus said.

"I love you too, Moony."

"Oi, pups, we're gonna be late. Even I'm already done packing!" James shouted.

"Coming, Prongs!" Sirius sighed. this was going to be a very depressing holiday.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sirius Black! Get down here, now!" Sirius' mom called from the kitchen when he walked in the front door.

As Sirius walked away from his brother to see what Mrs. Black had planned for him Regulus stopped him.

"Look, I just wanted to say, before you go down there, that I'm really sorry. You're probably about to get in a lot of trouble and it's entirely my fault. I wouldn't blame you if you kicked my ass when you got out of there," Regulus said. Sirius and Regulus normally got along pretty well. Regulus was one of the few Blacks who didn't hate Sirius for being in Gryffindor. "I really wasn't aiming to make Mum mad at you, it just kinda happened."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Sirius asked

"Sirius!"

"You'll see. You should go before she gets even more mad," Regulus said shakily.

"Yeah, okay."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sit down, Sirius. Let's talk. How is school going so far?" Mrs. Black asked her son.

"Um, pretty good, I guess. Better than last year, anyways," Sirius answered nervously.

"Really?" Sirius nodded slowly. "Why's that? Got a new girlfriend?" she asked. Sirius swallowed.

"No, I figured I'd concentrate more on my studies this year," he lied.

"Really? How about boyfriends, then? Got one of them?" she asked, her smile becoming more and more obviously fake.

'Oh my God, she knows! Regulus must have told her!' Sirius thought.

"So what if I do?" Sirius asked trying to act cool.

"Don't pull that one on me!" Mrs. Black spat at her son. "We know you're seeing that Lupin boy. Your brother told us about him. You are going to spend your entire holiday in your room and only be let out to use the bathroom. Your owl will be taken away so you cannot contact your boyfriend," she sneered. "Maybe by the time you return to school he'll have caused you so much pain you won't want to see him. Now go upstairs. You can talk to your brother for ten minutes, then go to your own room and stay there! Kreacher will make sure you behave," she grinned.

Sirius watched his mother walk away laughing as their hideous house elf led him to his brother's room. Upon their arrival to Regulus' room Sirius could see he was out of breath. He had probably been listening at the door and run away at the close of the conversation to avoid similar punishment.

When he walked in Sirius didn't know whether he should be mad at Regulus or not. After all he had said he didn't mean to get them in trouble. Before he could sort out his feelings Regulus threw his arms around his brother and started crying.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't want to get you in trouble. It was just my cowardly way of keeping myself out of trouble. Kreacher, if my mother asks you later what we talked about lie. Sit down, Sirius, and let me explain. Mum and I have a set o two way mirrors like the ones you and James have so we can talk during the school year (her idea, not mine). We were talking yesterday and she said something about how much she dislikes gay people. She saw it made me uncomfortable and asked why, so I told her about you. The real reason, though, was because I'm gay. I didn't want her to find out I'm dating Lucius Malfoy. I am so sorry," Regulus sobbed into Sirius' shoulder.

All thought of anger flew out the window and Sirius embraced his brother. He hated to see Regulus cry. Sirius hugged Regulus as tight as he could until he stopped crying.

"It's okay, Regulus, I'm not mad at you. But, really, Malfoy? He is kind of cute, I guess, but he's kinda mean and stuck up. As long as he's treating you okay, though, I'm happy for you. But if he ever hurts you I'll kill him," Sirius said.

"Pardon me, but I believe your time is up, Master Sirius," Kreacher said.

"Of course, Im coming. See ya in a few weeks kiddo. I love you, bro. And you know you can talk to me every so often at school."

"Love you too. And don't let Mum talk you out of seeing Lupin."

The two brothers hugged and spent the rest of the day in their separate rooms. It was the first time Sirius had spent a night away from his new boyfriend since they started dating. Sirius didn't sleep very well that night.


	8. Chapter 8

"Moony?" Sirius said quietly into his mirror. He knew Remus was probably asleep right no, but he really wanted to talk to him.

"Sirius? It's almost 2:00 AM, are you OK?" Remus asked waking himself up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, mostly. It's really hard to sleep without you. I miss you so much. Mum has me locked in my room until it's time to go back to school so I can't talk to you. She found out about us. That's why she wanted me home to begin with," Sirius explained curling up on his bed. He wanted to just lay here for the next week and look at Remus.

"That's awful! I'm so sorry," Remus said.

"Why? It's not your fault, Regulus is the one that told her. But don't be mad at him either, OK? He didn't want us to get in trouble," Sirius replied absently running his finger over the silver of the mirror frame. Maybe he shouldn't have told Remus just yet. Now he would spend his whole holiday worrying about Sirius.

"If you say so, love. Mum heard us talking, she said to go to bed. I'll talk to you later. Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Goodnight," Sirius replied.

And so the holiday break passed with the two boys almost constantly in their rooms. Sirius got knocked around a lot by his father and ate very little. All Remus ever did was worry about Sirius. They were both so excited to be leaving that they almost cried for joy on their last night at home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, who's the best little brother in the whole world that you love so much!?" Regulus Black grinned.

"Is that a trick question?" Sirius asked.

"No, it's not a trick question! i got the headmaster to let us take the same carriage as Remus to the train station. When it pulls up your boy should already be in it!"

Sirius' eyes lit up immediately. He threw his arms around his brother smiling.

"You really are the best brother in the world!"

"I know. Here comes Prince Charming now," Regulus giggled.

Sirius barely had time to throw his brother a dirty look when the carriage stopped and Remus jumped out and hugged him. Sirius caught his boyfriend around the waist and kissed him fervently. He was so happy to be back with him.

"Come on, you guys can do this the whole way back to the station, but can we get inside now, it's cold!" Regulus whined holding the door open.

"Sure. And thanks little bro," Sirius said.

"No problem."

Sirius held Remus in his lap and they did kiss the whole way to the station. Regulus stared out the window and daydreamed about seeing Lucius again.


	9. Chapter 9

When the three boys got out of their carriage at the station Remus had the beginnings of what promised to be a very large hickey. When they passed through the wall onto platform 9 3/4 Regulus was nearly knocked flat on his back by Lucius. Sirius stopped and waited for the embrace to end with his arms crossed. Lucius saw him and blushed, seeming to shrink to half his size. Sirius stared at him with a blank face.

"Um, hi, Sirius. What's up?" Lucius asked slowly backing up a few steps.

"Sirius, cut it out. You're scaring him!" Regulus said stomping his foot.

"Good," Sirius said with an evil grin. Upon receiving a look from his brother that spoke a mixture of hurt, anger, and threat he sighed and said, "I'm kidding. Sorry Lucius. Really, though, just don't ever hurt my little brother, or you'll pay for it. Got that?"

"Yes, and honestly I'm a little hurt that you think I would hurt him. I love Regulus, and I don't ever want to see him get hurt," Lucius answered seeming a bit more confident and slightly protective.

The two younger boys and Remus watched to see what Sirius would say. He looked Lucius, then stared into his eyes as if looking for something. After a moment he smiled and said, "Good, now let's get into the train before it leaves without us.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have a nice holiday, everyone?" Peter asked cheerfully. His three best friends looked at him as if he must have been joking.

"What?"

"Pete, do you know how to read, or do you just ignore my owls?" James asked. Peter stared blankly at him, then as a lightbulb went on in his head he looked at Sirius and Remus.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Sorry, guys," Peter said. But it didn't sound like he really meant it. More like he figured it was what would be expected of him.

"Don't worry about it, man," Sirius said. "Other than being locked up all the time, not being able to sleep without Remus, and getting regular beatings I'd say it was a pretty good holiday." Remus looked worriedly up at Sirius. "I'm fine, I promise," Sirius said pulling Remus into his lap. Remus grinned, putting his arms around Sirius' neck and burying his face into Sirius' chest. Peter looked away from them uncomfortably.

"What's with that look?" James asked.

"What look?" Peter asked.

"Well, it looks like a cross between anger and jealousy," James said grinning.

"What!? Why would I be jealous of them!? No offense,"

"Some taken" Sirius answered casually. Remus stroked Sirius' Raven hair soothingly, just in case Sirius got it in his head to strangle Peter.

"Well, I think you're jealous because you like someone too," James said.

Peter blushed furiously and spun around in his seat.

"Oh my God, you do!? I was just joking. Who is it? Come on, you can tell us," James prompted, all joking tones having been erased from his voice.

"None of your business, Prongs. Just forget about it," Peter said.

"Come on, please tell us," James begged softly.

"Well, if it'll make you leave me alone. I kinda had a crush on Regulus, and I saw him in another carriage making out with Lucius Malfoy," he said blushing.

"Yeah, they're dating," Sirius said.

"I figured as much. Or at least, if they weren't they were probably gonna be soon. Anyway, that's what was wrong the first time too. I was pretty much just jealous." Peter trailed off. He didn't know exactly why he was jealous because he definitely wasn't in love with Regulus, but whatever it was it didn't matter anymore.

"I'm beginning to think Wormtail needs anger management classes," James said. Remus smiled and hugged Sirius tighter. Sirius hugged him back, but warned Peter that if he hurt Regulus in any way there'd be hell to pay.

"Hm, am I the only guy in this compartment who doesn't like other blokes?" James asked.

"Yes," the other three answered laughing.

"Just makin' sure."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, Sirius!" Sirius turned to see who was calling him. It was his brother, Regulus, who happened to be holding hands with his boyfriend, Lucius.

"Hey, bro, what's up? Hey, Lucius," Sirius said, adding the greeting to Lucius as an afterthought, feeling he ought to be civil so as not to get yelled at by Regulus.

"not much, but uh there's something we need to talk to you about," Regulus said seeming a bit uncomfortable. Lucius blushed and stared off at a spot somewhere past Sirius.

"Yeah?" Sirius asked.

"Well, we were in a deserted corridor, um, kissing and your friend, Peter, walked in and pushed his way past us. There was plenty of room for him to pass us, but he kind of knocked into Lucius anyways. And I think he might have done it on purpose," Regulus explained, blushing bright red when he had to tell Sirius he was kissing Lucius in the hall.

"Hmm," Sirius thought, knowing exactly why Peter had done it, but also being pretty mad at him for it. "I'll talk to Peter about it. Keep that stuff in your room and it won't happen," he told them jokingly.

"Yeah, because you have so much room to talk!" Regulus joked back. Sirius laughed and turned to Lucius.

"Lucius?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay? you've been really quiet. Peter didn't say anything to you, did he?" Sirius asked.

"Not exactly. He slipped this note into my pocket as he passed," Lucius replied, producing a small piece of paper that said in what was unmistakably Peter's handwriting, 'you don't deserve him, break up now!'

"I'm gonna kill him!" Sirius muttered through clenched teeth, his vision blurring with anger. How dare he try to mess with Regulus' love life!? It was his little brother, and if anything needed be done he would be the one to do it! "I'll sort this out, guys," he said.

"Thanks, Siri," Regulus said, hugging his brother gratefully. As Regulus and Lucius walked away hand in hand Remus came up behind Sirius and hugged him around the waist lovingly.

"What's wrong, love? You seem tense," Remus said, kissing the back of Sirius' neck.

Sirius turned in Remus' arms and showed him the note Lucius had left with him. As Remus stood there staring at the small piece of parchment his eyes grew steely with anger and his hands tightened into fists.

"He gave it to Lucius, didn't he?" Remus asked although he already knew the answer.

"Yes, and I'm gonna kill him for it. He has no right to go messing with my little brother's relationships. That's my job, if anyone's," Sirius frowned.

"Just don't get expelled. I don't know if I could stay at Hogwarts without you anymore, Pads," Remus said leaning his head on Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius wrapped his arms protectively around his boyfriend and kissed the top of his head.

"Maybe i won't kill him. Just scare him 'till he wets himself," he said grinning.

"Fine," Remus answered.

The two returned to the common room, as curfew was approaching, and waited for Peter to show his face so Sirius could chew him out for the note.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Peter asked casually when he came into their dorm room that evening. Sirius immediately jumped up and pinned him to the wall, his eyes gleaming with anger.

"This is what's up!" he yelled thrusting the note into Peter's hand. Peter looked at it and his face immediately lost all color.

"Oh my God, I can't believe i actually did that. I'm so sorry Sirius. i was drunk, i didn't know what I was doing," Peter pleaded as Sirius' nails dug painfully into his skin.

"Well, next time you get drunk you should think twice about leaving Gryffindor Tower. you scared the crap out of Lucius, and if he breaks up with Regulus because of this i'll break your neck!" Sirius said.

"Right, I'll apologize to them both tomorrow in Potions class," Peter whimpered squirming uncomfortably under Sirius' harsh gaze.

"You'd better," Sirius said releasing him and climbing back into bed with Remus. Then James made his presence known.

"Peter, remember that if they do break up because of that Sirius won't be the only one after your hide, and he my be the least f your worries. All of Regulus' friends, and probably some of Lucius', me and Sirius. You've dug a right deep hole for yourself, mate. And this time I can't pull you out," James said grimly from his seat on his own bed.


End file.
